


Crashing Down

by CosHearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BroxAlphaDave, Guardiancest, M/M, Sadstuck, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: Things had gone down hill. Fast. His career failed him. His friends left him. And now he had lost the one thing that held him to this planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Life).



Things had gone down hill. Fast. His career failed him. His friends left him. And now he had lost the one thing that held him to this planet. His love, despite the odds against them. But they too had fallen appart. Bro stopped coming around. Chose to spend his time in the company of anyone else. Leaving Dave drunk and alone most nights. Drowned in the sorrows of not knowing where he really went wrong. The pain never went away. Never dulled. Each bottle turned into ten cuts. Self inflicted bruises. Fifteen bottles later and the blades only seemed to get deeper. Day by day Dave lost himself. Piece by piece. He withered away. But no one cared. No one saw, no one heard. No matter how much he screamed and cried. Begged for help. And when he lay, slowly dying on that hospital bed after the blade got to deep for the blood to stop. A small smile fell across his face. 

"Glad to see you made it Bro. Im so glad youre here... im tired.. and i hurt. Bro, its time... i am not scared... everything will be alright.." his voice no more than a whisper. Tears falling down his face. And then there was nothing. His pain faded. Just as did his heartbeat. Body went still, limbs heavy with the weight of the world.

And as the doctor walked by. A frown on his face, he turned to the nurse tat stood beside him,  he spoke. "Its sad, to see people like him. Die alone like this. At least he died, thinking someone was there with him."

Bro had never come. Never knew. Not until he got the call. Saying Dave Strider, had been pronounced dead. Self inflicted wound. He did not cry. He did not mourn. Did not attend the funeral. Because Bro had stopped caring long ago. And now, Dave was just a weight off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late night vent for me, so I'm sorry about this. :/ oh well


End file.
